


Personal Study

by ZaliaChimera



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hand Job, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-21
Updated: 2010-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:38:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaliaChimera/pseuds/ZaliaChimera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rukia's study habits are more than a little distracting to Ichigo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal Study

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Personal Study  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Author: Zalia Chimera   
> Pairing: IchigoXRukia  
> Rating: NC-17, very.  
> Warnings: Handjob. Sex.

He thinks that she's teasing him. She _has_ to be. There's no way it can be innocent. Propped against the pillows of his bed, one leg bent and the other stretched out, a tiny little frown of concentration on her face as she stuides for tomorrow's bio test and he can just see the tiniest sliver of black panties beneath her skirt. Not white like he'd have expected (not that he'd really paid any of it much thought until now), but black, with the patterned frill of lace at the edges.

Who the hell designed the girl's school uniform anyway?! Geez, they had to know that it was practically a flashing neon sign to teenage boys, like offering a starved man a feast and then putting it just out of reach. Sadists.

Rukia turns the page and sticks the corner of her tongue out of her mouth as she reads. Ichigo squeezes his eyes shut for a moment and pulls his own textbook close to his face, so even the little view from the corner of his eye is blocked.

_The heart is supplied blood by the..._

He feels the bed shift and can't help but glance over, the blood coming to his face as he does so. There's a pencil against her lips as she considers some point or other, her tongue curling around the eraser on the end, leaving a slick trail. He can't help it; a soft noise of frustration escapes him.

Rukia looks up at him sharply, a look of concern on her face. "Ichigo? Is something wrong?"

He stares at her blankly for a moment. As much as he is a shinigami, he's also a teenage boy and no-one should have to live with that kind of temptation. Within a second, he has her scooped up in his arms, depositing her on his lap. She squirms and struggles, pushing against his chest and slapping his hands because she can never make things _easy_, but even he can tell now when she's not being serious and the quirked smile on her lips only attests to this. "What are you doing, idiot?!" she says and he wraps one arm firmly around her, the other grabbing the book and shoving it into her hands.

"Keep reading," he says, grinning, and then leans down to nibble at the shell of her ear, making her shiver.

"Ichigo..." she says, giving every evidence of irritation, but there's heat in her voice now and it makes his smile widen to hear it.

He laughs softly, burying his face in her hair and somehow the shampoo they all use in the house smells way better on her than it has any right to. She squirms once more, managing to get him a good elbow in the ribs before she finally settles and turns her attention back to the book.

Ichigo keeps one arm frimly clasped around her thin waist, rubbing his fingers over the curve of her hip beneath the skirt. His other hand drifts down over her chest, tracing the swell of her breasts and sliding over her stomach and the outside of her thigh. Her knuckles whiten on the book, and she bites her lip, to keep from laughing or moaning, he isn't sure and he doesn't really care.

She snickers a little when his attempts to push up her skirt are thwarted, the material bunching up instead and she firmly removes his arm so she can do a better job of it then settles again on his lap. "Show off," Ichigo grumbles.

"Horny dog," she replies primly, sitting up straight and thwapping his head lightly with her textbook. "Do things properly."

He mutters under his breath, earning himself another smack and he scrunches up his face in a grimace of annoyance. "Hey!" Rukia laughs again and pulls his arm back around her expectantly.

Grumbling softly, he slides his hands under her skirt and rubs his finger over the smooth silky material of her panties, feeling the warmth of her against his skin. She nudges his arm with her leg impatiently and he bites her neck in retaliation, just a gentle nip. But he can never stand up to her, not that he'd want to here anyway.

He slips his fingers underneath the panties, pushing the material aside and rubbing his fingers against her clit, a featherlight touch, but it makes her stretch and shudder in his arms. He strokes her there and moves lower over her lips, just touching teasingly until she grows wet, the slickness making things easier. She wriggles in his lap, demanding, and he's glad to oblige. He guides a finger inside her slowly, stroking her within and feeling her clench around him.

Rukia moans softly, spreading her legs wider to encourage him. He takes it eagerly, sliding his second finger to join the first, the corner of his thumb stroking over her clitoris and making her gasp and squirm. He presses a kiss to her neck, nudges the white school shirt aside with his nose and nuzzles there comfortably as he begins to move his fingers within her. She arches against him, rocking against his hand hungrily and forcing her own pace on him.

With a grin, Ichigo pulls away, and guides her own hand between her legs, moving it down beneath her underwear again and guiding her to touch herself, rubbing her slender fingers over the sensitive flesh, between her lips and into hot wetness. Their hands move together, touching and pleasuring, and she drops her head back against his chest with a gasp, a dark flush of arousal on her pale cheeks. Her hips jerk against their hands, driving them deeper until she cries out, a soft, strangled sound, her muscles clenching and spasming around their fingers until she leans against him, panting.

Ichigo grins and pulls his hand away, kissing her sweaty cheek and wiping his fingers carelessly on the bedcovers. Slowly she rouses herself and is content to curl against him for a few moments until she wriggles out of his lap and makes a face at the wet material between her legs. She glares at Ichigo, as though it were entirely his fault, and pulls them down, kicking them off her legs and onto the floor.

Ichigo just stares and she smirks at him before going to sit back on the bed as though nothing had ever happened. She scoops up her text book and brings one knee up to her chest, a faint, definitely cocky and teasing smile on her lips as Ichigo's eyes follow her every movement.

Oh, she was definitely teasing him.


End file.
